


Swaddled in a Wolf’s Jaws

by Blighted_elves



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Modern Character in Thedas, POV Solas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighted_elves/pseuds/Blighted_elves
Summary: Discord user Tiresia was the one who recommended the prompt initially. I just wrote what I could.The prompt was: MGiT reincarnates as an Elvhen infant in Thedas in the middle of some old ruins. Solas finds her, and with no one around to take her in, he is forced to raise her himself.Though in this particular case I made the infant’s gender ambiguous.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The Chamber

There was a loud bleating that came from the central most chamber of an old elven ruin. An infant was crying,naked and afraid. Left alone on the dirty floor. The cries echoed throughout the old architecture. The loud noises attracted spiders, but these were no ordinary arachnids. The magic seeping through the veil had made them huge. Multiple legs skittered towards the defenseless baby. Solas had trekked into the old ruin to dream and discern its rue origin. When he heard the skittering of spider legs he reached into his pack for some bait. 

Typically when the spiders were fed they were content to live and let live, but it seemed the bait was unneeded since the spiders already had a meal. At first Solas was content to let the spiders eat whatever they had found, until a sharp and sudden cry startled Solas into action. After that he quickly abandoned any plans of appeasing the spiders. The large eight legged beats did not seem willing to part with their meal, but when Solas brandished his magic against them, they relented and skittered away from their prize.

“What could this be?” Asked the curious apostate. He carefully examined what the spiders had left behind. “An elven baby?” The baby sobbed and wailed loudly. It cried out, louder and louder even after Solas had lifted it off the dirty floor. “You must be cold.” Fetching a blanket from his pack, Solas bundled the lost child. He then looked around the room, half expecting to see the parents, but no such people emerged.

‘What should I do?’ Thought Solas while holding the baby against his chest. He looked down towards the child. It would seem his plans were on an indefinite hold, at least until he could rid himself of this baby. Perhaps the parents were still nearby? It seemed doubtful, but maybe he could locate them? Solas held onto the squirming bundle, “Well now, I suppose you are stuck with me.” He said, before accidentally dropping the bundle onto the ground. “Oh shit!” He quickly scooped the sobbing baby back into his arms and cradled it. “There, there, please do not cry anymore da’len. I am sorry I dropped you.” It was then that Solas got the rather brilliant idea to place the baby inside his bag. The idea worked brilliantly. Not only did the bag keep the baby from squirming, but it also allowed him to watch the baby more closely. Walking through the thick foliage with the baby inside his pack was worrisome though, because even with the bag open, Solas found himself eying the baby every so often to make sure it hadn’t fallen out.

Eventually the pair came upon the Imperial Highway, and from there Solas walked towards the nearest town. The town in question was a small quaint place with few people. He had heard stories about how humans would often drop off unwanted children at the local chantry. He thought about doing the same. ‘There the child would be cared for.’ Thought Solas. ‘It would be fed, bathed, loved and I could wash my hands of it.’ The idea seemed incredibly tempting, but then Solas had another thought, ‘This thing is quite cute when it isn’t screaming it’s head off.’ 

When they finally arrived at said chantry Solas found parting to be surprisingly difficult. He held the baby in his arms. ‘What should I do?’ He thought this for a second time. The baby was sleeping peacefully which caused Solas to momentarily wonder what babies dreamed about. While he was lost in thought the chantry door opened. “May I help you?” Asked the chantry Sister. His thoughts grew more arrogant upon seeing the human woman, ‘I could raise this baby far better than any human.’ With those thoughts Solas answered. “This child and I have traveled a long way. May we seek refuge here?” He spoke the truth. “Oh, of course, please, come in from the cold.” Said the chantry sister. Carrying the baby with him, he entered into the chantry.

‘There was still time to give up the child’ He thought, but then the baby cooed and giggled upon awakening and Solas could feel his heart melt a little.

“You have an awfully cute baby.” Said the chantry sister, “I can see the resemblance.” That, Solas thought, was an obvious lie. “I do not think we look much alike.” He countered. “The child obviously takes after its mother.” The baby then reached for Solas and yanked on his nose. “Ow!” Complained the elf while moving the small grabby hands away his face. The baby then cooed and giggled. The cuteness was becoming overbearing. “Have you any experience with child care?” He asked. “Yes I do, we get many children here of all ages. Including babies. Why do you ask?” Solas could feel himself hesitating, but why? He filled the awkward silence with more truths, “The child’s mother left unexpectedly.” His hesitation only widened and his arrogance grew, ‘I will take care of this child, and I will take care of it better then any human ever could.’ Another truth followed soon after, “I have not the resources to take care of it.” He confessed while holding out the child, but when the sister reached out for the baby, Solas would not let go.


	2. Da’harel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas joins the inquisition with his baby. Writing things for the baby during this section was difficult, but I learned many things while researching. 
> 
> [Edit: I have changed the gender of the Inquisitor from female to male. I found I had many worrisome thoughts regarding a female Inquisitor. In the future I may re-write this section entirely. For now there were only minor edits.]
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Chapter 2: Da’harel

One month later… 

The baby cooed while Solas spoke with Cassandra. With some sly and careful wording the apostate successfully convinced the woman that the baby would not become a hinderince. Using this method Solas successfully volunteered for the Inquisition. Suddenly there was an explosion, one that flung dirt and snow through the air. Solas shielded the baby from the oncoming derbies while the child cried and coughed. Once the smoke and dust had cleared everyone rushed towards the center of the blast. The only thing remaining aside from the charred remains was an elven man. The Inquisition troops approached first while Solas and Cassandra, along with another woman named Leliana, looked on. Solas noticed the glowing green mark instantly and ventured forth. By now the baby was still crying, “Shh.. Shh.. I am here. You are safe, da’len.” Cassandra covered her ears and groaned while Solas soothed his charge. 

“Without proper aid this man will die.” He explained. “You must let me help.”  Cassandra agreed and Solas bent down to examine the elven woman. She seemed relatively unscathed despite the explosion killing everyone else.  It was then that Solas reached out and examined the elven woman’s hand. She had the mark, his mark. Solas could feel every fiber within his body tense up.  This man had not sought this out, and yet, he had gained a stolen power. His power. It seemed Solas now had another person to protect.

—

Varric and Solas walked into the valley together. Cassandra had charged them with reporting to the grand chancellor while she and Leliana stayed behind with the woman who had fallen from the open rift. “So Chuckles, where’d you get the baby from?” Asked Varric while the two paused their journey. The baby had been acting fussy lately which probably meant it needed food. Holding it with one arm, Solas rummaged around inside his bag for some food. “The child belongs with me, do I need any other explanation than that?” The elven apostate could feel himself becoming more and more defensive while he fed the smaller elf. “Open wide.” He encouraged, when the child complied Solas praised it, “Very good da’len,” and spooned some mashed apple into the baby’s mouth until the child appeared full. After that Solas burped the baby and checked the baby’s diaper, which was thankfully empty, then he wrapped the baby inside the cloth sling that he carried with him. After that he secured the sling and wrapped the child against his back.

—

Varric and Solas crossed the bridge and headed up towards the mountains. The way was clear, save for two demons that skulked the area, Solas and Varric fought the demons with everything they could. Occasionally the baby would giggle whenever Solas used his magic. The laugh was endearing, but the demons were tough opponents and Solas could feel himself wavering slightly. Then, suddenly, another magical spell soared through the air and the demons were no more. The man from before had come with Cassandra, and it seemed that he wielded magic. “Quickly, before more venture through!” Solas yelled and grabbed the woman’s hand with an angry expression, ‘What have I done?’ He thought while placing the man’s hand towards the breach. 

When the magical mark sealed the breach the woman looked down toward her hand,“What did you do?” She asked. “I did nothing, the credit is yours.” Solas replied. The baby yawned and closed its eyes, fighting was hard work. “This thing closed the breach? How?” This man was full of questions. “I theorized that the mark upon your hand could be used to close the breach, and it seems I was correct.” Solas placed his hands in front of him. He made himself look as small and nondescript as the baby he was carrying. “Are you with the chantry, or...?” Solas laughed, “Was that a serious question?” The elven man continued, “So I closed the rift, what now?” While the others talked, Solas let the baby sleep. “My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” He said. Varric made some snarky comment while Cassandra explained things further. “While our friend here is a mage, I find it difficult for any mage to have that much power.” Solas commented while squinting his eyes. 

“We must move quickly.” Solas stepped over the rubble and made his way down the steps that had been built into the mountainside. While traveling the elven man asked, “Is that a baby?” Judging from her tone of voice Solas could tell she felt uncomfortable, “Yes, it is.” While walking down the path Solas only chimed in as needed. “We will see for ourselves at the forward camp, we are almost there.” He said. They were nearly there. They fought more demons, regrettably the sudden jerking motions of combat had woken the baby, Solas could hear its cries ringing in his ears. While they dispatched the demons, the man with the mark sealed the rift. “We are clear for the moment, well done.” Said Solas while undoing his sling and rocking the baby gently. “It’s okay, da’len, the demons are gone.” The baby cried and cried, and then yawned again. It seemed it was time for another nap. “I’ve never held a baby before.” Solas looked up from his child and over towards the elven man. Her eyes seemed curious, “I don’t know how you do it, especially with all that wiggling.” Solas kept the baby close while venturing into the forward camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader for my story. If you are interested in beta reading my work please contact me here: https://ima-ima.tumblr.com


End file.
